


Message Recieved

by TokyoTeddyWolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Graphic Descriptions Of Blood and Injuries, Langst, Looooots of blood, M/M, shklance - Freeform, this is gonna hurt my dudes, why do i hurt these kids like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokyoTeddyWolf/pseuds/TokyoTeddyWolf
Summary: He... he had to send them one last message. He needed to give them that, at least.Lance is dying, and he knows it. But he has a few things to say first...





	

It hurt. Everything seriously hurt, and he was having trouble breathing. It was warm and wet all over his armor and Blue wasn’t responding to anything, completely shut down.

Wheezing, he tried to remember exactly what had happened, but it was so fuzzy and his head hurt too much to focus on sorting the images out…

_It had been a simple mission, get in, rescue the Prince of the Avalians, get out and go back to their planet to continue the alliance negotiation._

_Well, it was **supposed** to have been simple, but nobody had counted on the sudden arrival of the main Galran warship. Keith had taken a bad hit, Lance having to pull back to rescue the Red Paladin. He wasn’t needed on the frontlines anyway… it was fuzzy after that, but they’d been forced to wormhole away, Black carrying Red now, and they’d entered the wormhole only for Coran to shout a warning that a blast of ion energy had gotten through the portal. _

_Lance’s sharp eyes had seen where it was heading, straight for Shiro and Keith, and he refused to let the two people he was in love with and the most important members of the team be taken out._

_So he’d shrieked at them to get out of the way, and felt Blue respond to his thoughts, jumping in front of the blast and taking it head on, the force of it sending both him and his Lion spinning out of control. The last thing he remembered was the horrified screams of his teammates as he fell out of the wormhole and everything went black._

He coughed weakly, smiling. Oh yeah, he’d protected his team and fallen from the wormhole… but he had no idea where he was now, and Blue still hadn’t woken up yet. He attempted to move his limbs, but they felt heavy and pain slammed into him like a freight train. He groaned, something digging into his stomach. His mouth and nose were filled with the taste and smell of rusted iron, and he was pretty sure that all that sand out the window mixed with patches of ice meant this planet was not a good place to be.

He figured, by the stars he could see out of the heads up display, that it was pretty late on this planet, and he shivered, suddenly cold. He hoped the others were all okay… He startled at the sound of static in his head, which sent more pain across his body and a fresh wave of iron-smell wafting up, and the static shifted to concerned growling as the cockpit slowly lit up, lights flickering and dim though somehow still working. He smiled weakly in relief.

“Blue… you’re okay… that’s good, I’m so glad…” He whispered, before coughing and choking on something in his throat. He spat out something dark and shiny onto the floor, and he shuddered when he realized it was blood. The entire cockpit was splattered with it, dripping slowly down the walls and dashboard and mainly puddled at his feet. Too much blood. Had that all come from him? Blue whimpered in worry for him, sending him images of himself from her view of things.

He flinched. Parts of his armor were broken and lodged in his limbs, a particular shard of flexible metal wedged firmly through his left shoulder and a huge slash down his front, which was the main area he was bleeding out from. His helmet and the collar shield around his throat were shattered, which explained the prickling pain around his collarbone and the back of his neck. That blast had left him like a broken, cut up doll.

He found the cause of the large slice down his front, a piece of the dash had broken off during the tumble and he’d been thrown against it, which is why he was now soaked with his own blood.

He grimaced. “Well, at least I’m not gonna die alone, ‘ey Blue?” he joked weakly, and Blue growled at him, he shouldn’t say that, he was going to be fine, the others would find them soon, _if she could just get up and move-_

“Blue, calm down. Moving too soon is only going to hurt you worse. I- I don’t like it either, but I-” His throat closed up in grief for what he was about to do.

“I hate not being able to tell them. All the things I wanted to say. To- To _die_ without- without ever, telling Keith and Shiro how I felt even though they already have each other, or Pidge how she was like my little sister, or Hunk what a good bro he was or Allura and Coran how much I admired them for being so strong or never t-telling Mama and Papa why I h-had to go and-” he cut himself off with his own heaving sobs, Blue whimpering in sorrow along with him, pain dancing up and down his body like some sort of twisted party.

Calming himself down so that he didn’t open his wounds further, he leaned his head back against the seat. Sniffling, he smiled weakly.

“A-at least I had you with me, at the end. Hey, you’ll treat the new Blue Paladin good for me, won'tchya Beautiful? Tell 'em how cool I was. Though they’ll probably be way more useful to the team than I ever was…” He murmured, chest constricting in pain either from his injuries or his heart, he couldn’t tell. Blue growled again, he shouldn’t think like that, he was important…

He huffed out a grim laugh. “Well even if I was, nobody said anything did they? Even Hunk…” he trailed off. Blue hummed thoughtfully, then quietly brought up his earlier wish, not being able to send a message to his team. He raised an eyebrow, mentally giving her the _go ahead_ to continue.

She rumbled and brought up the fact, that if she directed enough power to the dashboard, she could bring up a holoscreen that could record him and anything he said, and save it to her memory to be shown later. If he liked, he could save a video for her to show them…

He smiled. “You’re such a smart girl, you know that? Let’s do it. So I don’t have any regrets before I…” His smile slipped. Blue purred sadly and sure enough, less than a few minutes later a holoscreen popped up and reflected his face back. He winced, man did he look like shit, with a slice across his cheek and blood smeared all over.

He looked up. “Hey Blue, we recording?” She rumbled an affirmative, a little red dot blinking in the corner of the screen as he turned to look. “Thanks girl.”

Clearing his throat, he offered a trembly smile and a tired wave with his less injured right arm, though it still had a bunch of cracks over the armor plating. “Hey guys, sorry you had to see me like this. I figured that since you won’t find me in time, I’d leave you all a few words before… Well, anyway, I just wanted to say that I’m gonna miss you all a whole lot, even though I dunno if you’ll care all that much. I decided to just get it all off my chest. Haha, get it? 'Cause I’m bleeding out from my… ahem, anyways, I have a few things to say to all of you, even Coran and Allura and the new Blue Paladin.” He explained, though he had to turn to cough up more blood.

Turning back, he grinned tiredly. “First up, Shiro and Keith. Guys, I can’t even begin to explain how I feel about you two. Shiro, you’re so cool and the best leader even when you don’t think you are, and I admire you for that. You’re so strong, keeping us all together even after what the Galra did to you, and the way you look at Keith is something I’ve only ever dreamed of having. Guess that’s not happening, huh? And Keith, I’m sorry for being an asshole to you all the time, I just didn’t know how else to push my feelings down, so I just pushed you away instead, and I hate myself for doing that. I’ve never hated you, not even at the Garrison. Truth was, I was a little jealous because I would never be able to match up to you, so I made up a self proclaimed rivalry with you just to make myself feel a little better. I’m a huge selfish jerk, huh?” He laughed weakly, before continuing.

“Truth is Keith, your piloting skills are top notch and your fighting skills are just as impressive. I loved watching you train on the deck, since it seemed like a deadly dance only you could pull off. And to be honest, I actually really like your mullet. So when you and Shiro started dating, it killed me a little inside. Because I was- I _am_ in love with both of you and I hate myself because I don’t want my feelings to ruin your relationship. I hope you both have a happy life after this whole Voltron thing. I love you guys, so very very much, and I had to say it now so I don’t have any regrets after this.” He sniffled back the tears, telling himself to stay strong and stay awake because he needed to finish this before he went to sleep and never woke up.

“Next message goes to Hunk. Buddy, you were the best friend I could have ever had, my dude. I’m gonna miss your baking and your hugs. Nobody can compare to a Hunk-Hug. We were the best legs, right? Tell Shay I said hi, and that I’m sorry I won’t be there when you finally ask her out. I know how much you wanted me there when you told her, since I’m- I was, your best wingman.” He shot the camera a wink and a shaky finger gun, his left arm gone numb and unresponsive. Shit, he was fading faster than he first thought.

Coughing tiredly, he spat out more blood and cringed at the raw pain radiating through his body. Blue whimpered, she didn’t like this. He patted the dash. “I- I’m okay Blue, I can keep going.”

He fixed his eyes back on the camera, black fuzzy dots drifting in and out of his vision.

“Next up, is our resident gremlin Pidge. Man, you have no idea how many times I looked at you and saw one of my little sisters back home, running around and playing on the beach. I always thought of you as my little space sister, no joke. Which is always why I kept 'bothering you’ whenever you were working for too long. Hey, Hunk, you’ll make sure she eats and showers and sleeps for me, won’t you? We can’t have you tired out all the time Pidge, it’s not good for your health. How are you supposed to rescue your brother and your dad when you’re too tired to see straight?” He scolded lightly, raising an eyebrow even though moving too much really fuckin’ hurt right now.

“Point is, Pidge, you’ve gotta take better care of yourself now. I’m not gonna be there anymore to slam your laptop shut and make sure you get some food goo in that twiggy body of yours.” His face softened.

“I hope you find your family soon, Pidge. I’m gonna miss you, even though I never really thought you’d ever miss me. It kinda hurt, really, every time you snapped at me to go away or to stop talking and let the intelligent people handle all the planning. I _am_ smart, you just never really listened. Because that’s what I am, right? The team joke? The seventh wheel when you count Allura and Coran? Heh. Well, whoever you guys choose as the new Blue Paladin will hopefully be a lot better that I was.” He sighed, reaching up to rub his eyes in exhaustion, hastily wiping away the water building up in them.

“Speaking of Allura and Coran, I’ve got some words for you too. Allura, I’m sorry for being a useless Paladin who’s only skill was flirting and flying Blue long enough to allow Voltron to happen. Actually, no, wait, I was even bad at those two things. Sorry. I only ever flirted with you to try and keep the weight of this whole war off everyone’s minds. I know it just annoyed you, and I’m real sorry about that. Well, at least you don’t have to deal with it anymore, right? And Coran, I’m glad I could call you my friend. You were like my weird space uncle, and I’m glad I got to meet someone like you.”

He made a choked noise and turned his head to violently cough into his hand, the harsh movement tearing his wounds open further and blood dripping out a lot faster than before, some even leaking through his hand to drip onto the ground. Spitting out more blood, he turned to the camera, wheezing heavily. Blood now trickled down his chin, and Blue growled in concern.

“Haha, oops… looks like my time is almost up, huh? Better finish this… So, Allura and Coran, I wanted to tell you that you’re both so strong and brave, because even though you miss Altea you’re still here, fighting against the Galra and being badasses and I’ve never seen either of you stop to take a moment to mourn your old home. I’m pathetic compared to that, I couldn’t even go a day without thinking of home or crying myself to sleep because I-I couldn’t remember what my mama’s voice sounded like or what my baby sister’s middle name was… yet you two still stand strong and I admire you so much for that. I’m sorry I was a failure, I couldn’t even get Blue back to you before I died.”

Blue growled at him for that, it was not his fault she couldn’t move, he had no control over what had happened. He sniffled, tears spilling down his cheeks now, and he rubbed at his eyes futilely, his tears mixing with the blood on his face. His limbs felt heavy and everything was blurry and fading, and he was painfully aware of the faint sloshing in his lungs and the slowing of his heart in his red soaked chest.

“I, I don’t think I can stay awake much longer, so this last part will have to be quick. To the new Blue Paladin, take good care of my team for me, will you? Make sure Pidge doesn’t kill herself working to find her family, and drag Hunk from the kitchen if he’s been stress baking for too long, and if Keith is missing for too long go to the training deck and shut it down before he hurts too much, and if you find Shiro wandering the halls at night go take him to Keith’s room because he probably had a nightmare and needs to calm down.” He was babbling now, breaths shallow but heavy, but he refused to close his eyes before he finished relaying his message.

“Blue really likes it when you scrub her down after missions, and whatever you do don’t use the green soap in the cabinets on her, she hates that stuff. Move my stuff into storage if you move into my old room, so that my family can have it once the war is over and the others can get back to Earth. I don’t know what do do about the armor, it’s pretty much trashed, sorry about that, but my bayard- sorry, it’s yours now, I think it slid under the dash when me and Blue crashed…” He had to stop and cough up more blood before continuing.

“A-and I ask that you tell my parents what h-happened to me. Tell my little niece and nephew that I’m s-sorry I c-can’t play with them on the beach anymore, and t-that my big brother c-can have my tablet since I-I don’t need it anymore, and that I’m sorry I couldn’t come home…” His eyes started to slide shut, and his body went limp, though he fought to keep his head up.

“Goodbye, g-guys. H-hasta la later, r-right? L-lo siento, bye… B-Blue, shut it down, I-I can’t stay awake anymore…” He whimpered, and Blue shut off the recording, filing it away. Panting shallowly, he finally let himself sleep.

* * *

_It hurt, it hurt so much, and he wanted to scream and flail and get whatever was hurting him away, but something held him down and he was just too tired and weak to fight back. He couldn’t make anything move, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t hear or see anything, and his mouth tasted like blood. Blue purred in the back of his mind, strangely happy and reassuring, pushing calming thoughts into his head, that everything would be okay now, and he fell back into the darkness._

* * *

He woke up to a smooth wall of pale blue-green glass, and a familiar but dimly lit room. He didn’t hurt anymore, which was the first thing he noticed. A soft hum echoed all around him, and he blinked sleepily as the wall of glass melted away and whatever force was holding him up released him and he fell forward.

Stumbling to his feet, he looked around, dazed and confused. Was- Was he dead? He very clearly remembered falling asleep in Blue… so why was he in the med bay at the Castle? Was this some sort of weird afterlife or something?

Blinking, he looked around, standing getting easier as he slowly got used to being alive again. He squinted at a huge lump of what appeared to be various colored blankets against one of the nearby walls, his vision not exactly back to normal yet, and he took a few tentative steps towards it to examine it better.

Oh. _Oh._  It- It was the others, it was _his team,_ all of them, even Allura and Coran! They all looked… really bad. Like they hadn’t been taking care of themselves lately. Shiro had a lot of scruff on his jaw and a little on his neck, the bags under his eyes clearly defined on his somehow paler skin, and he looked absolutely exhausted as he leaned on Keith under a couple of black and red blankets. Keith was no better, his cheeks slightly sunken in and hair mussed up and dull, snoring softly as he rested his head against Shiro’s chest.

Hunk was eagle spread on the ground, Pidge using his stomach as a pillow, yellow and green blankets tangled over their bodies. Pidge was thinner than he remembered, eyes nearly sunken in and dark circles under them, contrasting heavily to her sheet-white skin, glasses askew on her face. Hunk’s eye bags weren’t as noticeable as the others, but still there, and he snored quietly, open mouthed and drooling on the ground.

Allura and Coran were back to back against the wall, pink and teal blankets draped over them as they slept. Coran’s hands were bandaged up, and Allura looked gaunt and a little frail. They both had dark circles under their eyes like the others, hair dull and skin almost dusty. Huffing in fond exasperation, he stumbled over and tugged the blankets up to properly cover his friends where the sheets had slipped off, before deciding to go see his favorite girl and figure out what the fuck was going on. Surely this was all a dream, and maybe Blue could help him wake up. Blue actually giggled in his mind a little, and he smiled.

The Castle was very dim, probably because it was the simulated equivalent to Earth night around here, but he managed to find his way down to the hangars. Blue’s hangar was just past Black’s, and he could have sworn the bigger Lion was watching him as he staggered almost drunkenly through the Black Den.

Brushing it off as his overactive imagination, he slipped into the Blue Den and inhaled sharply. She was in pristine condition, looking just as gorgeous as the day he’d found her. Not a scratch or a speck of dust on her shining blue body. Awed, he moved forward to run his hand along the smooth metal surface of her paw, mouth twitching up in a grin as he felt more than heard her purr of delight.

“I missed you too Beautiful. You look so much better now that you’re all fixed up. But, how? You were so damaged you couldn’t move, repairs would have taken at least a few months at the latest…” He muttered, brow scrunching up in confusion. Blue hummed sadly.

“How- How long was I asleep, anyways? I’m obviously not dead if you're here, so…” He trailed off as he heard rapid, pounding footsteps suddenly approaching his position, and he had less than ten seconds to wonder exactly what it was when his _entire team_ burst into the hangar and literally _group-tackled him to the ground,_ shouting his name frantically.

He yelped and flailed, falling back in shock and from the inertia of the others, though he felt a large, warm human hand cradle the back of his head before they all crashed to the floor. He coughed, the air knocked out of him, before he was pulled upright and into a huge group hug full of sobbing Paladins and Alteans right there on the tile in front of Blue, who purred with amusement.

Pidge was practically glued to his front, Keith and Shiro on either side with arms wrapped firmly around him, Allura and Coran at his back with hands gripping his shoulders, and Hunk had pulled all of them into a huge hug pile on his lap, and everyone was crying their eyes out much to Lance’s confusion.

“G-guys, what the-” Lance stammered, and got a light smack to the back of his head. He turned to look at Keith in order to fire off a sharp retort only to freeze at the agonized look on the Red Paladin’s face.

“You complete _idiot!_ D-don’t you _ever_ s-scare us like this _ever again!_ Do you have _any idea_ how _scared_ we were when we s-saw you go down?!?” Keith hissed, tears still streaming down his face as he hiccuped quietly. Pidge sniffled from where her face was pressed against his shirt.

“We- We n-nearly didn’t find you in time, oh god, it was so _awful,_ y-you weren’t _b-breathing_ and there was s-so much _blood_ and your heart _s-stopped_ just before we got you into the pod and-” Pidge cut herself off with a pained wail and continued to soak the med suit he was still wearing with a fresh wave of tears.

Lance felt bad for the younger girl, having to see something as grisly as that. “Oh.” he murmured, tentatively placing a hand on the small girl’s back and rubbing small, soothing circles there. He jolted when Shiro suddenly pulled him closer to bury his face in Lance’s hair.

“I had to carry you out, and I still have stains on my armor… Thank god you’re okay, I nearly had a heart attack when I realized you weren’t breathing.” The older paladin whimpered, and Lance relaxed his body and allowed Shiro to cry into his hair, reaching out with his free hand to grip at the human hand on his leg.

“Sorry you had to see me like that…” Lance muttered, attempting to calm the Leader of Voltron. He inhaled sharply when he felt the distinct pressure of lips against his scalp, and his face flushed a little. _Did- Did Shiro just-_

His thoughts were cut off by a loud sniffle from Hunk. “Bro, I stress baked for _weeks_ while you healed up! I’m pretty sure I baked enough cookies to feed the entire Balmera for a month!” Lance turned to look at his best friend.

“Wait, what do you mean, weeks? How long was I in that pod?” He yipped, shocked.

“Lance, your injuries were so severe you had to stay in the pod for over three of your Earth months.” Allura explained from her spot kneeling behind him, Coran nodding in all seriousness.

“Three- Three whole months? Well, it would make sense, bleeding out that much and dying and all…” Lance muttered, Pidge nodding into his stomach.

“Blue… Blue showed us that video you made, by the way…” Keith grumbled, leaning forward to press his face into Lance’s neck. Lance blushed bright red.

“Oh no, Blue! I said only to show that after I actually died!” He wailed, glaring up at the big blue machine with betrayed embarrassment.

Blue rumbled, it was the only way to get them to calm them down after his second month in the pod, they needed a distraction and she gave them one. Shiro chuckled.

“I’m glad she showed us anyways, because it certainly cleared up a lot of things we needed to know…” The Black Paladin hummed, the tears on everyone’s faces finally dying down.

Pidge reached up to pinch him. “Why didn’t you ever say anything, dude? I never thought you were stupid, I just got frustrated too fast and took it out on you… and I’m really sorry about that… I promise to be nicer to you, just please, don’t ever pull this stupid stunt ever again!” The Green Paladin scolded before hugging him even harder.

“I- I see you as a brother too, okay? You- You don’t replace Matt, but you’re still a big brother to me all on your own. And I’m angry at myself for never you telling you that sooner, I guess I just thought you already knew.” She whimpered, and Lance smiled gently down at her.

“Thanks, Pidge.”

Keith was the next to speak up. “I- I’m sorry too. I like you a lot, Lance, just as much as I like Shiro. I- I thought that maybe you really did hate me, and it hurt, but I kept my feelings to myself instead of talking them out with you. Maybe if we had, none of this would have happened.” Lance blinked back tears at the confession before turning confusedly to Shiro, who smiled at him.

“I feel the same way as Keith does, Lance. I never saw you as useless, or a bad Paladin, but I guess I never told you any of that, did I? I’m really sorry about that, and I plan to make up for it in the present and in the future. It was… terrifying, to say the least, when we reached Blue on that planet and found you all… cut up and _broken_ like that…” The older man shuddered, and Lance patted his hand reassuringly, urging him to continue.

“The- The blood took a month to scrub out of Blue’s cockpit, but we knew you’d be upset if we didn’t take good care of your favorite girl, so all of us pitched in to help fix her up, good as new.” Shiro finished with a soft smile, and Lance hummed happily.

“Thanks you guys. Blue says thanks as well.” Blue rumbled overhead, making the hangar vibrate gently with her purring.

Allura spoke up from behind him, adding in her own two cents. “I suppose I’ve never shown my support to you either. I apologize Lance, I have not once thought of you as an incompetent Paladin. Yes, the flirting was a little annoying, but I always thought it a part of your natural personality. You are an excellent shot, and you really do brighten the ship’s atmosphere and keep all of us happy and healthy and cared for. You are so much more important than you realize, and I’m sorry I never informed you of that sooner.” The Princess explained solemnly, Coran nodding in agreement behind her.

Lance grinned. “Thanks, that means a lot.” The sentimental moment was cut short by the growling of Lance’s stomach, which for some reason set of a chain reaction of giggles.

“Alright, how about we all go get some food?” Shiro stated once the chuckle fest died down. A chorus of “Hell yes!” and “Sounds good.” echoed the statement, and before Lance knew it he was being scooped up princess style by Shiro and carried to the kitchen.

* * *

The whole incident was not without it’s after effects, however. On the good side, Lance gained two new boyfriends who practically smothered him in affection, and surprisingly enough it was Keith who was the clingy one of the three, always wanting to hold onto Lance’s arm or hand, and absolutely adored the group cuddles, usually nuzzling his way into a lap or a neck. Lance blamed it on the Galra genes, but enjoyed the attention anyways. He was praised more, and he slowly started feeling more like a part of the team, Pidge being much less harsh and having more of a grumbling acceptance when he pulled her away from her laptop, but much more compliant as she now recognized it as Lance just looking out for her.

On the other hand, the crash had left him traumatized, though he tried really hard not to show it. The first few weeks after falling out of the pod, he couldn’t get into Blue’s cockpit without having a panic attack, memories of a crushing, tearing pain in his chest and limbs and liquid in his lungs, the sickening feeling of being unable to breathe and the faint terror in the back of his mind that he was dying in that seat. Blood covered walls and bits of armor sticking out his body like some kind of sick pincushion. The first time it happened, Blue had panicked as well and roared for Black and Red to get their Paladins.

Lance didn’t leave their room for a few days, shaky and scared, but he had his boyfriends and team to care and soothe him, so he felt better after a while. He’d already explained to Blue that it wasn’t her fault at all, he still loved her very much, he still adores hanging around her, but he just can’t fly her for a little while.

Sometimes though, he’d wake up after a nightmare, hallucinating that his lungs were full of blood again, or that his arm was numb and he couldn’t move, or one particularly bad flashback of the ion cannon beam hitting Blue and the terrifying free-fall sensation when they fell out of the wormhole. It was nights like those where he had to be cradled in Shiro’s arms, Keith shushing him quietly while rubbing his back as the Blue Paladin sobbed into his bigger boyfriend’s chest, Blue rumbling in concern for her little pilot.

After those kinds of nights, Hunk would gift him lots of freshly baked alien cookies reminiscent of vanilla and cinnamon sugar cookies with white chocolate chips, and Pidge would sit on the table next to him while he snacked on the cookies and talk to him about anything and everything to take his mind off of his dream. He was grateful for his team most of all during those days.

He planned to always make sure they knew he cared for them just as much as they did for him, and one day while flying Blue over a new planet with a glittering ocean that looked almost exactly like Veradero beach, he thought of both of his homes and swore to protect them, the one on Earth and the one here, with him, in space.

**Author's Note:**

> //i dunno if I like the ending but I gotta end it somewhere lol. What do you think of this angst fest starring my favorite blue boy? I hate myself for doing this to him, so I gave it a sort of happy ending! So, lemme know if you cried because tears fuel my motivation tank and I am an evil motherfucker sometimes, hit me with your salt, I can take it my dudes! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


End file.
